Writer's Block
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: What a terrible moment Haruka had, with this sickening writer's block most, if not all, authors around the world would get. Insisting to take it on alone would get you nowhere. It'd take some inspiration, and who knew it could come from your best friends? Though, it'd be strange to find it in your senpais, and academic rivals too, don't you think? AU


**Mythia: Just a reminder—THIS IS AN AU.**

**If you're confused in the end, you have NOT read the words I just typed on top.**

**Well then, this is something I just HAD to do. It's frustrating, being a writer's block victim. And so, this is what I just had to write, for just a moment. I needed my head cleared out, my mind set more...focused, I suppose, for my other stories that I could not concentrate on.**

**Enjoy then! :)**

* * *

Nanami Haruka slammed her head on her laptop.

Just so you know, like 99.9% of the worldwide authors would have what she had at that very moment—WRITER'S BLOCK.

The writer's block victims usually had a strange behavior. For boys, they'd usually throw some tantrum with the closest ball and throw it at a wall. Girls would take some chill pill...literally. Nanami Haruka? She would slam her head on her laptop, putting random letters and numbers on her document.

Stories always begin with an idea. Sometimes, it goes with an, 'What If?' question. For Haruka, she decided it would be about her in a high-class music academy, where she she'd aim to compose for her hero, HAYATO, ending up with something better and more challenging. The only thing was, she had attempted many other stories in the past, and none seemed to be working. Therefore, she never finished them and were always deleted out of her special file for her written stories.

So there she was, spamming her laptop with her head.

The Saturday's heat wasn't helping, even if it was through the window of her room at her school. Her friend, Shibuya Tomochika had always seen her working hard on her stories, even catching her borrowing a book from the library about music _just_ so she could have a better understanding for her story.

Honestly, Tomochika had that big feeling that Haruka would eventually collapse, just staring at that lit screen in her dorm room all day. Even at night, when Tomochika woke up from a computer light, she would groggily watch Haruka typing on her laptop at the speed of a cheetah. And that wasn't even possible.

How could she even type that fast at 2 AM? That was just unnatural to Tomochika, whose best friend only asked her if she'd like to tell her her own opinion.

And so, Tomochika texted Haruka. _'Haruka! Let's eat something out together.'_

Haruka touched her phone at the buzz, and noticed the text. Yet she merely frowned, and texted back. _'Gomenasai (sorry), Tomo-chan. I mustn't stop now, or else my concentration will fall apart.'_

In truth, her concentration had already fallen apart. Haruka knew that, but wouldn't admit it. She thought that if she concentrated really hard, then something would pop up and she could type again.

Yet, her head was met with the keyboard once more.

Then, she remembered the animes she had watched over the years that gave her inspiration. There was_ Ouran High School Host Club_, such a funny romance comedy. It revolved around a girl, pretending to be a boy in order to earn back what she owed the Host Club in her wealthy school for the rich or rarely smart (like she was), filled with cute men.

There was also _La Corda D'Oro_, about a girl who had a magical violin and played against other great musicians chosen in her music academy. Only she had the guilt about having a _magical_ violin.

Those two inspired her to write a music romance-comedy, about reaching your dreams, even if it seemed impossible or you've reached it in an unexpected way. Perhaps something that you weren't expecting but was even more grateful for could occur...

Haruka wasn't thinking straight, and groaned, closing her laptop. "I think I should lay off my typing a bit," she muttered decisively, fidgeting with the charger on the side.

_Buzz..._another text. Haruka picked up her phone, her phone charms of musical notes jingling on the side. _'Nanami! Please come to the coffee cafe, please! Shibuya told me to come to talk to you!'_

It was Ittoki Otoya. Haruka smiled, though she didn't know how to reply to someone like him.

_Buzz! 'Little lamb, three people are waiting for you at the coffee cafe. I'll pay for your order if you come. ;) -JR'_

"Jingugi-san," Haruka muttered, her pale lips slightly open. Jingugi Ren barely texted Haruka, usually meeting up with her in person and speaking with her. But the text _was_ there, on her face.

_Buzz!_ _'Yahoi, Haru-chan~! Do you wanna eat? I bet you're starving! Maybe you could eat something with us at the coffee cafe, hm? :D'_

Haruka had to smile. Shinomiya Natsuki's texts were always adorable to read.

It was first Tomo-chan, then Ittoki-kun, then Jingugi-san, Shinomiya-san right after. She had such great support, and she knew that as a fact. But she also knew that even though, they wanted her to chillax and _take a break_.

_Buzz! 'Hey Nanami, maybe we can hang out for a bit with the others and Natsuki at the coffee shop we'd go to a lot...you know, before you started writing your books?'_ "Syo-kun?"

Kurusu Syo texted her a lot, and Haruka always replied a minute after. However, like Ittoki, this _was...difficult._

_Buzz!_ Haruka blinked at another text. _'Nanami-san, Hijirikawa and I are going to the coffee shop we would go to often to wake up a little bit more. If you'd like to join, we wouldn't mind. -Ichinose T.'_ "Eh...? Ichinose-san?"

This surprised her, because Hijirikawa Masato was the one who'd normally text her instead of Ichinose Tokiya. Ichinose would normally just...reply to Haruka. This was one of the rare times where the usual was not happening.

_"Meow!"_ A cat scratched at her door.

"Eh? Ah, Kuppuru?" Haruka called out, standing up from her chair and opening the door. "Ano (um), you're not supposed to be here..."

"_Nya._"

Haruka blinked, staring into Kuppuru's green eyes. "Kuppuru...would you like to walk outside with me?"

* * *

Haruka was walking out, with the black cat by her side. "Maybe a cup of coffee would be nice," she mused. "I could get some good warm, maybe iced—"

She tripped. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA~!" Hands were on her arm and waist, so it was normal for a blush to creep on the rosette's face. You okay—Nana...?"

Haruka's ears weren't playing tricks on her, were they? Her mouth stood agape. "K-Kotobuki-senpai?" she sputtered. "A-A-Ah...?"

"Oi, Kotobuki. What are you doing?"

"Ehe, Ran-Ran! Nana's out here!" Kotobuki Reiji laughed off. He turned to her. "I never see you anymore~ Rumor has it that you've decided to become a _hikikomori_! Is that true?" His grey eyes were wide, anticipating for an answer.

"_H...Hikikomori_?" Haruka dumbly repeated.

Reiji's head bobbed up and down energetically. "Mhm! You know, where they eat cup ramen all day, watching anime and playing video games!" he listed off.

"I-I know, but how did this happen?"

Kurosaki Ranmaru was growing bored, but he was surprised to see Haruka _here_. _Outside_. Where the sun _shines._

_Suspicious. _

"It is very strange to see the likes of you out here, Nanami Haruka." Mikaze Ai appeared behind the trio creating a scene, with Camus behind the cyan-haired boy. "According to my data, you have recently changed your status on your story to _hiatus_. That is the only logical explanation to your presence out here."

"I assume you're going to the coffee cafe near here?" Camus politely asked. Haruka absentmindedly nodded, still fazed.

"Oh, yes I am," she replied shyly. She didn't speak to the four popular senpai's who were a year older than her, except for when she'd have to associate with them in the halls. It started with Ranmaru, where he dropped his music player, and Haruka had to pick it up and hand it to him. Camus had also nearly left his square-framed glasses someplace, though he didn't use it often (Haruka found it and gave it to Mikaze, giving it to Camus). Then, Reiji asked Haruka out randomly, hearing rumors about her intelligence...but he was wondering if she was sexually knowledgable.

Though no, he didn't intentionally want to do anything psychical...he was just perverted.

Haruka didn't know that. So he figured.

Ranmaru scowled slightly. "You wouldn't just come out, would you?" he suddenly asked, jolting Haruka out of her wandering thoughts.

"Oh...u-um," she cleared her throat delicately, "my friends wanted me to go there for a break. I needed some fresh air anyway." She coughed nervously, peering down to Kuppuru, who was silent and watching the scene.

Gazing into her golden eyes, Mikaze glanced at the black furry cat. "I don't believe you own a cat, nor are you supposed to have one on school grounds, assuming you've been from your dorm room."

Haruka bunched her lips up, her eyes flickering. "I-It followed me here," she squeaked.

Reiji boldly slung an arm on Haruka's small shoulders, pouting. "Ai-Ai, why do you have to be so cold to Nana?"

"I'm merely justifying the matter."

"Pfft! I've seen plenty of people sneak pets into the dorm! Heck, they even crawl in the halls sometimes!" defended Reiji.

Haruka watched as Camus was somehow intertwined in the argument, along with Ranmaru, in attempts to break the verbal fight up (even though Mikaze was the king of debating). She glanced at her phone, turning it on, only to find herself standing in the same place for nearly ten, no, thirteen minutes. "E-Etto (um)..." She sweatdropped.

She tried snaking her way out, only to be bound back in by Reiji. _I hope this doesn't take too long_, Haruka inwardly worried, trying not to seem evident.

Words were flying everywhere—people began staring at the loud group, the ones that would study at night together with all different yet harmonizing knowledge (including Reiji's romance knowledge, that was still yet to be put to use). It was until a new voice popped in, which actually...

"Oh, well look who dropped by, making such an obnoxious scene. As expected from Saotome Gakuen College."

...made things worse.

A smirk played on the purple-eyed man, who was in his second year of college as were the senpais. He raked a hand through his tousled brown hair, being known as an ace student of Raging Gakuen College.

Haruka's head tilted, remembering instantly who the sick man was. "...Ootori Eichii-kun."

"Heh?" Eichii's eyes the shade of a deep violet met with hypnotizing honey golden-green eyes, forgetting her weak presence. "What an angel from heaven, Nanami Haruka." He sauntered towards her, with the senpais frozen in place.

With Ranmaru finally snapping, he glared hard into Eichii's narcissistic skull, with dual eyes showing little concern. "Back off our kouhai," he spat.

Eichii laughed. "What? Is she your girlfriend?" He took Haruka's wrist. Kuppuru began snarling in futile attempts.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" Haruka dumbly repeated. She just wanted coffee...

Out of a nearby shop, a pair of salmon eyes and cat yellow ones (both freshman from Raging Gakuen) darted to Eichii and Haruka. "Hey, isn't that Haruka-chan?" Mikado Nagi wondered aloud to Sumeragi Kira, who grunted in response. Curiously, they walked towards their second-year senpai Eichii, who was still snickering at Haruka's alarmed and shaking figure.

"C-Can I please go somewhere? I must meet up with my f-friends," Haruka managed to say, her tone wavering.

Eichii tilted his head at this.

"Oi, teme (b*)! Let the girl go, she didn't do anything!" Ranmaru flared.

"Our senpai's right," chimed another new voice. Haruka's eyes widened at this.

"...Jingugi-san?"

A hand rested on her petite shoulder, pulling her away from the towering form of Eichii. "Don't mess with my lost little lamb," coolly spoke Ren.

"Nanami!" Ittoki exclaimed, being right behind the rosette. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Nagi scoffed. "Why are there so many people blocking the sidewalk?" he suddenly asked, causing everyone to realize the situation. People were staring.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"I might as well get a drink," Camus finally spoke, breaking the cold dead silence. He headed toward the coffee cafe, with Mikaze trailing behind.

"According to my data," he decided to provoke for revenge towards the Raging student, "Camus has still held his valedictorian ace rank, whilst this 'Ootori' nominee has been eliminated with too many absentee notes."

Cue vein. Despite that, Eichii tried holding his usual arrogant smirk, though it was twitching and falling apart easily.

"Is that true." Kira was a man of few words, and they were usually something that wasn't unnecessary. Eichii was just silent, twitching his brow now.

"Ehhh?" Nagi pouted. "Ne, Eichii-senpai! Were you really eliminated!?"

Meanwhile, Reiji and Ranmaru headed to the cafe as well, having nothing else planned for the day. Ittoki held onto Haruka's wrist gently, a smile on his cheerful face. His red eyes looked up to the sky, his concern nearly gone. Ren's eyes were locked at Haruka, seeing her relieved.

Haruka thanked her Savior A and Savior B (as she had coincidentally written from her 'Uta no Ouji-sama' story, not expecting it to really happen in reality), "Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much)!" She bowed in appreciation.

Ittoki grinned. "It's a good thing we went out to try and see if you were outside maybe! We know how you'd easily get lost in the crowded city."

Haruka blushed a little in embarrassment. Then, she caught a glimpse of two blue-haired people on the other side of the road. She called out to them, "Hijirikawa-kun! Ichinose-san!"

Waving at them, the two whipped their heads to the rose-haired girl, between a redhead and a certain tall flirt. They both smiled, and crossed the street. "Nanami-san, you actually came outside," Masato remarked, noticeably surprised.

Ichinose looked at the cafe. "Would you care for a coffee?" he asked them all.

For some reason, Haruka found this funny, having to go through much trouble to have a simple cup of creamy, sweet coffee. Thus, she giggled, surprising the boys surrounding her.

"Why else would I have come outside?"

* * *

"Haru-chan!"

"Nanami, you actually came?"

Natsuki and Syo were sitting at a few chairs beside Tomochika, who waved her manicured hand over. Haruka sat beside her, and sighed blissfully. "Arigatou, minna-san (thank you, everyone)," she said as she bowed her head. "I needed a small break."

Syo sweatdropped. _A small one? She needs to go to Hawaii for a week_, he thought.

Natuski patted Haruka's head fondly. "How's your story going?" he asked her, which caused Haruka to tense up. Everyone's gaze fixed on her, and she gulped.

"A-Ano (U-Um)...it's not done," she confessed, twiddling her fingers. "I'm stuck..."

"What's happening?" Ichinose decided to question carefully.

"Well, the main character has to choose between six people she has gotten to know during her time in the music academy to be her partner in the competition of debuting," she said. "As composer, she needs a partner working to become an idol. All six of the boys had chosen the girl as their partner, but she can't have all of them, just one."

The boys contemplated about this. "What are the choices?" Ren queried.

Haruka froze again. "Daijobu ka (are you okay), Nanami-san?" Hijirikawa asked in concern.

"I-Iie (nothing)!" Haruka dismissed. Then, their coffees were being handed to them, and they all sipped. Haruka couldn't help but smile at all of their drinks, which were all different. Natsuki's was a sweet and hot cappuccino like hers, Ren's was iced latte like Tomo's (except for the different toppings), Hijirikawa's was an espresso, Tokiya's was an americano, Ittoki's was caramel mocha and had whipped cream, and Syo's was caramel macchiato.

By the way, _Mythia_ does not drink coffee, lol. She doesn't know how she knew these names...

Haruka glanced over, and nearly choked from stifling her laughter. Since the cafe had become busy, her senpais and the Raging Gakuen students were forced to sit with each other. The atmosphere was so intense though.

Then, she decided to answer the hanging question Ren had asked. "The choices of the boys?" Haruka repeated to refresh her memory. "There's a genki (energetic) one that plays guitar, being upbeat. Then, there's a flirty saxophone player, and oh! A pianist, very calm and collected. Rich too."

Tomo chuckled at this. "Sounds like people I know."

"There's an adventurous boy who plays the violin, and he's got this modern style, and his best friend is really tall and plays the viola. He loves cute things," Haruka continued, giggling at her thoughts.

"Isn't that...?" Only Tokiya out of the boys seemed to notice.

Stroking Kuppuru by her side, Haruka said, "Then there's a stoic and anti-social boy that needed warming up to, and he held a big secret that the main character helped him go through. Ah, and there's her best friend, who acts like the guitarist!"

"Is there a cat in there~?" Shibuya cooed, knowing what Haruka was doing.

Haruka blinked. "Yes..."

"What's the main character's name?"

"Na...etto..."

The boys laughed. Haruka blushed.

"Nanami Haruka, ne (right)~?" Shibuya pressed on teasingly. "And let me guess, Ittoki's the guitarist, the flirt is Jingugi, best friends are Syo and Shinomiya, the pianist has to be Masato, I'm the best friend, and oh! Ichinose's the...hey, what instrument does he play?"

Ichinose looked at Haruka. Haruka didn't know how to look at him back, and sheepishly replied, "Well, since Ichinose-san's so good at everything, I made him specialize in his voice, though he can play many other instruments—" she stopped mid-sentence. "C-Chotto matte (wait a minute)..."

Her eyes widened, and she shook the table with her tiny pale fists. "I got it!" she exclaimed, her bell-like voice reaching her friend's ears. "_I'm_ the main character. I know myself, so I'd choose you all!"

"Hold on," Masato halted, "didn't you say that you could only choose one?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, but I could make it so that she had a chance to create a boyband group, with all of you together, right?"

The boys and Tomo smiled. _It's just like her to think of something like that_, they all thought in sync.

"I'd call you all—"

"**ST*RISH~!**" It was Reiji who joined in the conversation.

Ren blinked. "ST*RISH...?"

Haruka was about to call them something else, but... "ST*RISH? Ah, sugoi nee (amazing), Kotobuki-senpai!" she exclaimed.

Reiji winked. "Can we be in your sequel then, since I thought of the idea? I wanna specialize in the maracas~!" he sang.

The rosette tilted her head. "'We'?"

"Yeah! Ai-Ai, Ran-Ran, and Myu-chan~! We can be...QUARTET NIGHT!"

Ranmaru, who was there with the other two, facepalmed. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever—"

"Maybe Kuppuru could become a human in the sequel!" Tomochika squealed. "Ah, and he'd be one _HOT_ prince! Ahhh!"

"Ne, Nana! You should make Ai-Ai a _robot!_" Reiji added. "Oh, and we'll be the senpais of them still! I'll tutor Toki and...Otoyan!"

"'O-Otoyan'?"

"'T-Toki'...?"

"Yep! And I'll be _the_ Reiji-chan~! What do you think, Nana?"

Haruka was laughing inside. Her senpais actually knew about her story, and wanted to be a part of the fun. She wondered about Raging Gakuen, and had a sudden idea.

"For the sequel...how about HEAVENS?" She thought back to when Eichii called her 'angel.' "From Raging Inc., Ootori-kun, Mikado-kun, and Sumeragi-kun?"

Upon hearing their names, Kira looked over. The three of them had heard _everything_, but didn't know when to butt in.

Well, now was the time!

"I'd like that." Haruka's mouth was open at this, surprised at hearing Kira's voice.

"EHH? Kira actually _said_ something? That was twice today!" Nagi's jaw dropped. Eichii was sucking his cheek inside, thinking about the popularity it'd give him to be a part of a seemingly good story. Knowing Haruka from her grades in writing areas, he knew she was good.

"I'll allow this for us," he cockily accepted.

"Demo (but)," Haruka looked at Eichii, "Ootori-kun, I'm planning on making you the rival to ST*RISH, seeing you already battle between schools in academics and sports."

Ootori smirked. "As long as I find myself enjoying myself."

* * *

Several months later, with a pillar of support from her friends, just from an encounter with a few senpais and some school rivals, along with a cup of coffee, Nanami Haruka finally managed to piece together and finish her story. It was published and drawn into a fan manga, focusing on Ittoki, Shinomiya, and Masato. There was a live adaption to it, with the actors themselves...

Camus had already known how to play the cello, with Ranmaru into bass guitar. Mikaze was already into electronics, and as for ST*RISH, Haruka had already added the A for STARISH in her sequel she quickly wrote after, using Tomo's idea for Kuppuru to become a foreign prince—Aijima Cecil.

STARISH, using a Saotome student who similarly resembled Kuppuru, was joined in the friend group after being hired to act for the show adaption. In short, Haruka, along with the friends and frenemies (aka HEAVENS) she had made, had become famous...all because of a cup of coffee.

"Ne, Haruka!"

"Y-Yes, Tomo-chan?"

"...Will you to a triquel?"

* * *

**Mythia: Wrote that in three hours straight! BAM!**

**Wow, it's 4 AM already!? I'm not even tired, wah! DX**

**Wish me a good night's sleep, minna-san! I apologize for all of these Japanese romanji popping up everywhere, it just always feels right.**

**One more thing—I did notice I rushed in the end, but blame the need to sleep. I can no longer type in the daytime, that's my anime watching time. Aha... -_-zzzzzz *flops over***

**Thanks for reading, please R&R~!**


End file.
